Around the world, energy systems are organized in networks or interconnections of generating resources and loads (e.g., customers). For example, the power system of North America is divided into five major Interconnections. These Interconnections can be thought of as frequency independent islands. The North American Interconnections include the Western Interconnection, the Electric Reliability Council of Texas (ERCOT), the Eastern Interconnection, the Alaska Interconnection, and the Quebec Interconnection. Each Interconnection can be thought of as a large machine, as every operating generating asset within the island is pulling in tandem with the others to supply electricity to all customers. This occurs as a result of the rotation of the electric generating assets, nearly all in (steady-state) synchronism. The “speed” of rotation of the Interconnection is measured as frequency, measured in cycles per second or Hertz (Hz). If the total Interconnection generation exceeds customer demand, frequency increases beyond the target value, typically 60 Hz, until energy balance is achieved. Conversely, if there is a temporary generation deficiency, frequency declines until balance is again restored at a point below the scheduled frequency. Balance is initially restored in each case due to load that varies with frequency and generator governors that change generator output in response to frequency changes. Some electric devices, such as electric motors, use more energy if driven at a higher frequency and less at a lower frequency.
Power utilities and Independent System Operators (ISOs) are committed to controlling the generating assets in their control areas in various ways in order to meet the North American Electric Reliability Corporation (NERC) mandated control performance standards (e.g., the CPS1 performance requirement and the CPS2 control performance requirement). Running CPS1 performance statistics and CPS2 performance statistics are fed back into the control mechanism of the system to ensure that at the end of each 12-month time period the overall yearly control performance statistics are satisfactory and monthly CPS2 performance is satisfactory. However, existing systems can still exhibit compliance violations. Thus, what is needed are improved systems, apparatus, and methods for energy generation and performance control within energy systems.